


My little star

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor juvenil, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dom James Potter, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: "En la antigua Grecia se decía que el sol y la luna representaban Eros y Philia respectivamente, el amor del sol era tan pasional e impulsivo, la luna representaba la lealtad y el compromiso en su amor, pero algo faltaba la luna y el sol lo sabían y sentía. Que su amor no duraría si no encontraban....ese equilibrio....ahí es donde aparece Ágape, la estrella más brillante, por la que quedaron cautivados ambos dioses su amor era incondicional, puro y desinteresado, era Justo lo que les faltaba decididos a conquistar a la estrella, no fue tarea fácil la estrella no venía sola, las demás estrellas la cuidaban mucho pero....al final ambos dioses conquistaron a la brillante estrella..., y su amor duro durante muchos miles de años hasta el presente...ese año solo crece cada día..."☀️ Esta historia es con temática homosexual la pareja principal :🌙 Sirius x Tom x James✨ La historia me pertenece pero todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter son pertenecientes de JK Rowling.
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle, Sirus Black/TomRiddle/JamesPotter
Kudos: 17





	My little star

𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚗̃𝚘   
𝟷𝟻 𝚍𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚣𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝟷9𝟽𝟼 

Los trillizos-Riddle, son de todos los demás Slytherin con los que no te gustaría meterte en especial a los dos mas grandes, pero eso era algo que no les importaba a James Potter y Sirius Black ambos Gryffindor's que se destacaban por ser como uña y mugre ya que siempre se les veía juntos, que si fuera posible serian hermanos por todo menos por sangre, algo que no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero, James y Sirius tenían más que puestas la mirada en el menor de los trillizos y es que ¡como no enamorarse!, si el chico era más que ¡perfecto! que la palabra quedaba corta, Tom Marvolo Riddle, un sumiso, era el Slytherin más deseado en todo el colegio y no era solo por tener una cara bonita, Tom era el sumiso más elegante, inteligente, culto y hermoso sumiso que ambos Gryffindor's hallan conocido y eso decía mucho ya que a cada momento sus padres les presentaban miles de candidatos para ser su consorte.

Y eso no podía importarles más que un pepino, ellos ya habían elegido como suyo a ese dócil, no les importaba el compartir estaban seguros que sus padres lo aceptarían en cuanto se dieran cuenta que era su destinado al igual que su mejor amigo y todo habría sido perfecto si no existieran ese par de demonios que rodeaban al hermoso sumiso.

Como dijimos antes los trillizos-Riddle, se conformaban, por Salazar Riddle el mayor de los hermanos un dominante, Damian Riddle el segundo de los hermanos de igual forma un dominante y para terminar el tercer hermano Tom Riddle un sumiso. Algo que tenían los tres hermanos en común era lo inteligentes y habilidosos que eran además de lo astutos y mortales, que podían llegar a ser, si estabas en malos términos con alguno de ellos en especial con el menor; Salazar y Damian eran como dos basílicos protegiendo a su cría en cuanto se trataba del menor de los tres.

James y Sirius no podían acercarse al menor ya que siempre estaban esos dos, pero hoy iba a ser el día en que por fin podrían establecer una conversación con el oji-esmeralda, habían estado planeado esto cuidadosamente durante dos semanas, memorizando los horarios de los tres hermanos para darse cuanta, que no compartían la misma clase antes de la cena los miércoles, los mayores tenían runas mientras que el menor tenía adivinación como última clase, tenían exactamente 12 minutos para hablar con Tom y establecer una cita con él.

El próximo sábado en Hogsmeade y eso era el tiempo suficiente que necesitaban, tenían a Remus que milagrosamente compartía la misma clase con el Riddle menor, Remus se encargaría de distraer a su novio que siempre le esperaba afuera del aula, evitando así que encaminara al menor a encontrase con sus hermanos en el Gran Comedor.

Poniendo en marcha su plan ese mismo miércoles los dos merodeadores.

**𝔓𝔞𝔰𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔰 𝔥𝔞𝔠𝔦𝔞 𝔩𝔞 𝔠𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔢 𝔡𝔢 𝔄𝔡𝔦𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔞𝔠𝔦𝔬́𝔫**

-¿Listo James?-preguntó Sirius a su amigo que se escondía junto a él detrás de un pedestal, en espera de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de quinto año

-Listo-

-Ahí vienen-rápidamente ambos se escondieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad del castaño, con el reloj comenzando a correr ambos esperaron a su objetivo

Alumno tras alumno salía del salón pero ellos solo estaban ahí por un alumno, con impaciencia observaron cómo Remus salía junto a Malfoy del brazo, el rubio habló con alguien antes de irse con el castaño a algún pasillo, ¡era su oportunidad!, con lentitud salieron de su escondite para encontrase con la cara de un ángel esperándoles.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí escondidos?-preguntó con voz melódica y educada, los miró a ambos con intriga

-Yo..nosotros..eh-Sirius se quedó sin palabras el tener a este hermoso espécimen enfrente de ellos su cerebro simplemente había dejado de funcionar

-¿Ustedes?-volvió a preguntar con esa misma voz pero esta vez volteó a mirar a James quien apenas lograba salir del shock

-¡Si!, nosotros estábamos..esperándote..porque..porque, queríamos preguntarte algo- dijo con rapidez el castaño, miró nervioso aquellas hermosas esmeraldas en espera de una respuesta

-Oh, bueno y ¿que era lo que querían preguntarme?-

_Mierda_

Pensaron ambos Gryffindor's no creyeron, que llegarían tan lejos y no sabían qué hacer además de ponerse nerviosos el verle desde lejos era una cosa, pero el tenerlo tan cerca era, era simplemente hermoso sus ojos se veían más resplandecientes esas iris eran tan verdes como su perteneciente casa de un hermoso verde Slytherin.

-Nosotros queríamos..queríamos..sa-ber si te gustaría-  
-..Te gustaría..-oh vaya ellos estaban muy nerviosos no podían formar una oración coherente sin sonar como unos completos estúpidos

-¡¿Te gustaría acompañarnos este sábado a Hogsmeade?!-soltaron de golpe ambos apenas se les pudo entender, pero pudieron ver como de una mirada aturdida a una sonrisa rádiate aparecía en ese delicado rostro

-Me encantaría, a las 10 enfrente de la entrada de Hogsmeade-aún con su sonrisa se alejó de ambos Gryffindor's, unos pasos antes de girar en una esquina volteó a mirarlos ahora con una mirada seria   
-No lleguen tarde, odio que me dejen esperando-dijo con voz severa para desaparecer en una esquina, dejando a ambos Gryffindor's perplejos

Los dos se miraron atónitos, ¿enserio lo habían logrado?...

-...Cornamenta-

-Canuto-

-¿Enserio lo logramos?-dijo en un susurro

-Al parecer si, canuto-soltó una débil risa

Una sonrisa adorno ambos rostros que se llenaron de completa felicidad.

-¡No puedo creer que enserio lo lográramos!-abrazo James a Sirius aún con su deslumbrantes sonrisas

-¡Lo se!...espera..¿que haremos ahora?-tomo de los hombros a sus amigo que no se veía afectado por su pregunta

-¿Cómo de que haremos Sirius?-  
-Solo tenemos que ir y hacer relucir nuestros encantos-explicó James con pose de diva

-Creo que sería mejor que habláramos de esto con Remus-dijo Sirius no tan confiado, si esto les resulto difícil no sabían cómo se podría el sábado

En los siguientes dos días, se la pasaron planificando nuevamente que harían en su "no-cita" junto al Slytherin claramente Remus fue de gran ayuda al igual que sus demás amigos de torre, Remus les sugirió que lo llevaran a _Honeydukes_ a comprar un par de caramelos y luego pasearan y charlaran para al final llevarle a _Madame Pudipié_ , así pondrían contarle que ellos querían cortejarlo, si aceptaba el cortejo le harían entrega de su primer regalo.

Mientras los demás seguían hablando de que mas podrían hacer el fin de semana, el de ojos avellana miró un momento su muñeca en ella había una luna de color negro a su alrededor había un sol y una estrella sin el mismo fondo, él sabía lo que significaba...la leyenda contaba que :

" _En la antigua Grecia se decía que el sol y la luna eran representantes de Eros y Philia respectivamente, el amor del sol era tan pasional e impulsivo, la luna representaba la lealtad y el compromiso en su amor, pero algo faltaba la luna y el sol lo sabían y sentían que su amor no duraría si no encontraban....ese equilibrio...ahí es donde aparece Ágape, la estrella más brillante por la que quedaron cautivados ambos dioses su amor era incondicional, puro y desinteresado, era justo lo que les faltaba decididos a conquistar a la estrella, no fue tarea fácil la estrella no venía sola, las demás estrellas le cuidaban mucho pero...al final ambos dioses conquistaron a la brillante estrella..., y su amor duro durante muchos miles de años hasta el presente...ese amor solo crece con cada día.."_

El representaba a la luna y Sirius al sol ellos llevaban saliendo dos años pero siempre habían sentido que algo les faltaba, cuando su madre le contó esa historia sabía que eso era lo que les hacía falta a ambos su pequeña estrella y eso habían hecho la habían estado buscando durante mucho tiempo cuando pudieron sentir un pequeño tirón aquella noche estrellada en los jardines de Hogwarts, recordaba perfectamente que había sentido cuando lo vio ahí sentado viéndose tan tranquilo y angelical observando las estrellas debajo del árbol.

__Flashback_ _

_///Ambos Gryffindor's caminaban por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, todo el mundo se encontraba celebrando en el gran salón el baile de Navidad de ese año, ellos ya no querían estar ahí con toda las parejas que repentinamente se habían unido a la pista de baile se sentían incómodos ahí como si no fuera correcto y ellos lo sabían aún tenían que buscar a su_ **_little star_** , decidieron salir afuera tomar un poco de aire fresco.

_- **¿Crees que lo encontremos James?** -dijo con voz gélida el de ojos grises mirando a su pareja que tenía la mirada perdida_

_- **No lo sé Siri, qué tal si no está aquí o si ya murió o si** -articulo con voz desgarrada el castaño no quería sonar así pero es que ya había buscado en todas partes y aún nada_

_Sirius al ver la desesperación e su compañero solo pudo abrazarlo y a traerle a su pecho no le gustaba ver a James así pero no sabía que hacer, el buscador podía llegar a ser muy sensible con este tema pero sabía que no iban a rendirse lo encontrarían cueste lo que cueste, recargó su barbilla en la cabeza oculta en su pecho y miró alrededor buscado algún miron, cuando su vista se detuvo en alguien sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, con la luz de la luna iluminando su blanca piel y sus cabellos tan oscuros como la misma noche, sintió a su corazón dar un salto...era_ **_él_ ** _..._

_James, creo que lo hemos encontrado- sonrió a su compañero en sus brazos este levantó la cabeza con rapidez temió por un momento por el cuello del castaño, hasta que escuchó una dulce y débil risa provenir a su lado_

_- **¡Es el Siri!** -sonrió con alegría el de lentes _   
_- **¿Pero como lo comprobamos?** -susurró frustrado, pensó por un momento cuando se le vino a a la cabeza aquella vez cuando James estaba cayendo de su escoba en aquel partido y pudo sentir como si fueran suyas todas las emociones del castaño, al final terminó por atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo, si no hubiera sido por qué su marca ardía y todas aquellas emociones más la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, James probablemente habría pasado unas buenas semanas en la enfermería._

_- **Con nuestras sentimientos** -dijo a la ligera, el castaño lo miró extrañado un momento hasta que pudo reaccionar al entender la indirecta al señalar ambas marcas_

_- **Bueno y ¿como hacemos eso genio?, no es como si estuviéramos en peligro o algo así** -_

_- **No tenemos que estar en peligro para hacerle reaccionar, transmitamos nuestro amor por la marca** -dijo apuntando al chico que seguía en la misma posición sin darse cuanta de sus observadores_

_- **Bueno, pongámonos la capa así no nos verá** -_

_Sirius asintió y se ocultaron detrás de la capa de invisibilidad que afortunadamente el castaño siempre portaba consigo, comenzaron a mandar cada emoción que sentían a la marca en sus respectivas muñecas, James comenzó a sentir las de Sirius y viceversa ambos levantaron la mirada de sus tatuajes y miraron al chico bajo la luna este al parecer había reaccionado, levantando su brazo derecho y descubriendo su muñeca la analizó unos momentos para después acariciar el tatuaje de estrella que había, ambos sintieron repentinamente paz y rápidamente respondieron al llamado y acariciaron sus marcas, el chico se estremeció al sentir el mismo toque de paz pero dos veces más agradable, se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos lados en busca de quienes habían sido._

_Miró atentamente donde ambos estaban parados como si supiera que estaban ahí aunque ellos sabían que no podía verles, pudieron admirar mejor el rostro del chico y lo reconocieron al instante._

**_Tom Riddle un jodido Slytherin_ **

_Los brillantes ojos verdes los miraron con detenimiento antes de ser desviados a la entrada al castillo donde salieron dos jóvenes igual a él._

_- **Tom ¿donde te habías metido?, sabes que no puedes andar solo por ahí ¡que tal si algo te pasa!** -dijo con voz dramática un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros su cabello recogido por un listón plateado que enmarcaba sus aristocráticas facciones_

_- **Hmp, sabes que odio estar rodeado de gente Sal** -dijo con voz molesta el chico con rasgos más delicados que los otros dos_

_- **Bueno si ese era el problema pudiste habernos dicho idiota** -reprochó con voz severa un chico idéntico a los otros dos pero con piel un poco más bronceada de cabello corto de igual forma negro, acomodado de manera perfecta hacia atrás con algunos cabellos cayéndole sobre su frente, solo haciéndole ver mas atractivo_

_- **Como sea solo vayámonos, que hace frió aquí** -susurro el menor del grupo los tres jóvenes desaparecieron en la entrada del castillo no sin antes echarles una mirada por sobre sus hombros ambos mayores, claramente ellos sabían que estaban allí, con tan solo una mirada helada expresaron mucho "Aléjense de él" se leyó claramente en sus ojos_

_Pero vamos que chiste tendría hacerles caso ellos eran ¡Gryffindor's, por favor! , eran demasiado curiosos para su propio bien pero eran valientes y persistentes y eso lo_ _demostrarían_ \\\\\

__Fin del Flashback__

El por fin encontrarle hizo que se sintieran aliviados jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que sería un Slytherin y menos **ese** Slytherin, pero no se quejaban el era perfecto, era todo lo que buscaban en su tercer compañero ahora que por fin lo habían encontrado darían el siguiente paso el invitarlo a salir, solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

**𝔐𝔞𝔷𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔞𝔰 ℌ𝔞𝔟𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔠𝔦𝔬́𝔫 𝔡𝔢 𝔩𝔬𝔰 𝔗𝔯𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔦𝔷𝔬𝔰 𝔶 𝔖𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔲𝔰**

-Tom por favor no vallas-suplico un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes

-No se porque están tan insoportables, no me harán daño y si lo hacen siempre puedo defenderme-explicó el menor de los tres mientras seguía observándose al espejo en busca de alguna imperfección en su vestimenta

_No si daño no te quieren hacer, lo que quieren es llevarte de nuestro lado_

Pensaron los mayores mientras ponían los ojos en blanco, odiaban cuando alguien quería salir con su hermanito solo para intentar meterse en la cama con este, si ellos quisieran encerrarían a Tom en la cámara de los secreta por el resto de su vida.

-Chicos por favor dejen a Tom, ya está lo suficientemente grande para saber con quien quiere salir y con quien no-dijo con voz severa, un chico de ojos negros como la noche miraba a ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido al ver lo insoportables que estaban por una simple cita

-Pero Seeeev~ son Gryffindor's quien sabe que le harían a mi dulce Tommy-dijo con ojos suplicantes mientras abrazaba por los hombros al Slytherin menor

-Exacto quien sabe que le harían esos idiotas-concordó el segundo más grande mirando a Tom con el ceño fruncido, sabía que en algún momento Tom comenzaría a sentirse atraído hacia otras personas pero no se sentía listo para que los dejara ¡Y menos por esos tontos Gryffindor's!

-Se lo que piensas Damian y no, no es una simple atracción física esto es algo más-dijo con voz dulce el de ojos tan verde como el color de su casa

Damian miró a Tom con atención, pudo ver un gran cambio en él desde aquella noche de Navidad se le veía más sonriente y brillante como si hiciera todo eso para atraer la atención de alguien en específico y vaya que había funcionado, su hermanito aveces podía ser tan astuto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Tom le pidió que durmiera con él?, ¿Cuando su dulce niño había crecido tanto?, él podía ser el más serio e indiferente de los tres pero hasta él sabía que desde hace mucho Tom había dejado de ser suyo y ahora le pertenecía a alguien más. Por algunos segundos pensó que seguía siendo ese pequeño niño de 5 años que venía y lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos porque la señora Cole se había desecho de su serpiente, ahora el verle en lo que se había convertido, de sus pómulos había desaparecido la grasa de bebé para ser remplazada por una línea de pómulos altos y delicados, su cabellos antes peinados aún lado con mucho gel ahora eran dejados caer libremente por su atractivo rostro y sus ojos ahora eran más brillantes que los de él y Salazar.   
Ellos sabían que cuando Tom creciera sería hermoso pero nunca pensaron que lo sería tanto, ahora se sentía orgulloso por haber cuidado tan bien a su hermano y él tener la oportunidad de verle dar este nuevo paso en su vida.

-Ah...¿estás seguro?-suspiro rendido no podía seguir deteniendo lo inevitable

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió a su hermano mayor quien le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más pequeña

-D-damian no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo-reprocho Salazar pero al ver la mirada que su hermano tenía sobre Tom lo hizo comprender, Tom le miró con ojos suplicantes y no pudo resistirse, ¡Maldita sea Tom! y sus ojos de ¡cachorro!  
-Ahg...¡bien! hagamos esto, te ayudaremos pero si hacen algo estúpido esos dos olvídate de ellos- dijo con voz rendida a veces odiaba ser el mayor

-¡Gracias, Sal, Dami!-abrazó a sus hermanos por los hombros

-Si,si,si, sigamos arreglándote aún falta una hora para que tengas que irte-alejo el rubio a los dos mayores del menor para seguir arreglando su cabello que según el se había desacomodado

Una hora después todos estaban listos, Tom se veía radiante para ser solo una caminata por Hogsmeade, pero Lucius dijo: "Antes muerto que sencillo" había alegado Lucius a los tres menores (NT: Lucius es un año mayor que todos ellos, Severus y los Trillizos son del mismo año y Regulus es un año menor a ellos), las seis serpientes se fueron juntos y tomaron un carruaje, cada uno tenía sus asuntos, Lucius saldría con su novio Remus, Severus y Regulus irían a compara un par de ingredientes para pociones para el primero y Salazar y Damian los vigilarían a ambos sumisos, para que según ellos "no hicieran nada estúpido".

**𝔈𝔫𝔱𝔯𝔞𝔡𝔞 𝔞 ℌ𝔬𝔤𝔰𝔪𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔢**

James y Sirius ya estaban ahí esperando a Tom junto a ellos estaba Remus, Peter y Frank quienes también esperaban a alguien, claramente intentaron sacarles la información a los dos últimos pero ellos habían negado y dicho que no hablarían hasta que ellos salieran con Tom, cosa que les frustró pero no podían hacer nada tenían que concentrarse.

Siguieron mirando a la gente bajar de los carruajes hasta que llegó uno en específico que captó su mirada, ahí estaba tan hermoso como siempre bajo del carruaje con gracia y se acercó a acariciar algo que no había ahí eso los desconcertó un momento, pero decidieron que le preguntarían más tarde.

-Hola, espero que no hayan esperado mucho-Tom los miró desde donde estaba parado y con voz hipnótica se acercó a ambos, sorprendidos Gryffindor's

-No te preocupes acabamos de llegar-levantó las manos alarmando James quitándole importancia al asunto, Tom iba a preguntar algo más pero dos manos en sus hombros lo retuvieron

-¿Son ellos, Tommy?-preguntó con voz ronca cuando estuvo enfrente de ambos Gryffindor's y su hermano

-Si-respondió Tom sin darse cuanta del aura oscura que rodeaba a ambos hermanos mayores

-Entonces es un gusto conocerlos-respondió Damian por su hermano extendiendo una mano hacia Sirius quien la tomó unos segundo después dando un pequeño apretón a la mano contraria

-Sirius Black-

-Se quien eres, pero aún así Damian Riddle-regresó el saludo el azabache quien lo miró de arriba a abajo como si estuviera evaluándolo   
-Más vale que lo cuiden bien-dijo con voz arisca el moreno

-P-por supuesto-dijo con voz nerviosa el Black mientras miraba a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda quien no se veía mejor que el al tener que interactuar con el mayor

-James Potter-sonrió tranquilo, Remus les advirtió que era muy probable que los hermanos intentarían intimidarles, así que uso la voz más tranquila que pudo pero sin sonar tímido

-Salazar Riddle...hazlo llorar y _te aseguro que serás cena de basilisco_ -contesto con voz hostil la última frase ya no pudo entenderla pero reconocía una amenaza cuando la escuchaba y eso fue una clara amenaza dicha en pársel

-No te preocupes-sonrió nervioso el castaño antes de extender una mano al menor de los Riddle quien los miró a ambos atentamente  
-Bien porque no vamos y compramos algunos dulces en Honeydukes-aún con la mano extendida fue tomada con timidez por el azabache

-De acuerdo-les sonrió a ambos para guiarlos a su primer destino

Y eso amigos míos sólo fue el principio de una bella y hermosa relación, porque créanme que no fue fácil el llegar a este punto tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas y algunos años para que al fin estuvieran completamente juntos, pero no se quejaban había valido la pena, habían pasado 7 años desde aquella primera cita y ahora estaban felizmente casados con el amor de su vida su **_little star_**.   
No pudo haber elegido mejores compañeros agradecía a madre magia por darle esta oportunidad, el tener aquí a su dulce Tom acostando a su primogénito de tres años, era todo y más de lo que siempre quiso.

-Listo ya está dormido-se acercó a su esposo quiene tenían una mirada perdida como de nostalgia   
-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó con preocupación

Sirius despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz angelical de su esposo o vaya que bien se escuchaba esa palabra en la misma oración que el nombre de Tom.

-No es nada solo recordaba nuestra primera cita-sonrió burlón al ver un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas   
-Y lo hermoso que te verías jadeando en nuestra cama justo ahora-una mirada llena de deseo se le dirijo al más bajito que solo pudo sonrojarse más al ver las intenciones del más alto   
-Así que mejor vallamos a buscar a James-dijo tomando la estrecha cintura del ojiverde

Al llegar a su habitación, James ya estaba ahí sentado en la cama leyendo un libro al verles entrar miró la cara sonrojada de Tom y la mirada de deseo de Sirius y con una sonrisa seductora se levantó de la cama a pasos depredadores se dirigió a ambos. Sirius para esos momentos ya había colado una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del ojiverde quien solo alcanzó a jadear al sentir esa ágil mano tocarle, James se paró enfrente de él y los unió en un lujurioso beso dejando escuchar sonidos más que obsenos en el aire, Sirius lanzó un par de hechizos a la habitación para así evitar despertar a Harry y que este mismo entrara, al igual que uno al vientre de Tom aunque quisieran más hijos no querían darle un hermanito tan pronto a su príncipe dejarían que sintiera que era ser hijo único unos años más antes de llenar la mansión de más niños, sonrió amaba cómo se veía Tom con su vientre abultado cargando a sus hijos.

Continuó con su tarea de explorar el pecho pálido del azabache alcanzando a pellizcar una de esos rosados pezones, deleitándose con los gemidos que provocaba su cónyuge, en cuanto a James comenzó a mordisquear el cuello pálido y a amasar esas redondas nalgas que pronto estarían llenas por sus dos miembros, Tom no podía más que gemir y sostenerse de los anchos hombros del castaño y enredar sus piernas en las caderas de este, en algún momento la ropa había desaparecido y solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de unos húmedos dedos profanar la rosada y arrugada entrada del azabache, Sirius comenzó a acariciar su polla al ver tan excitante vista que tenía, James introduciendo tres dedos en lo más profundo de la entrada de Tom, el último jadeando en busca de más contacto mientras balanceaba sus anchas caderas solo logrando así excitarlo más, James alejó sus dedos de la mancillada entrada y comenzó a guiar su glande junto al de Sirius dentro, el azabache siseo algo en pársel que claramente sonaba como una maldición, con lentitud se introdujeron sintiendo esas cálidas paredes abrazar ambos miembros, con un gruñido por parte de Sirius comenzó a morder y dejar marcas en la cremosa piel, James comenzó nuevamente un ardiente beso con el de ojos verdes quien le siguió con la misma pasión hasta que fue separado conectando sus labios ahora con los de Sirius quien introdujo su lengua explorando aquella cálida cambiada bucal, dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir movimiento dentro de él.

-Aah..más..ah-jadeo en busca de más contacto moviendo descaradamente sus caderas, sacando un gruñido de ambos hombres unidos a él

-Tan estrecho...ah-gruñó el Black al sentir no sólo la estrecha entrada de Tom succionándole invitándole a entrar más profundo, si no también el roce de ambas pollas

-Ah..tan..cálido-empujo James más profundo dentro de él haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido, Sirius nuevamente comenzó a mordisquear sus hombros y cuello dejando marcas en el proceso, las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo en algún momento y lo hicieron venirse al sentirse tan lleno, James se acercó y comenzó a susurrarle cosas para nada inocente que lograron que su cara y cuello, tomaran un color escarlata el castaño sonrió con burla y mordisqueó la oreja del azabache sacándole suspiros a este al sentir su cálido aliento.

En algún momento los tres se habían trasladado a la cama, saliendo de Tom un momento este soltó un gemido de frustración que solo les hizo sonreír más, su pequeña estrella amaba estar tan lleno por ambos, James se colocó esta vez detrás del oji-esmeralda, dejando un rastro de besos desde de nuca hasta su dedo anular donde estaba su anillo de bodas que beso por más tiempo, Sirius de igual forma comenzó a besar su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro nuevamente erecto que introdujo en su boca de una, tomando aire al sentir la húmeda boca del oji-gris tomarle por completo, sin parar de gemir hasta que se vino por segunda vez dentro de la boca del Black, Sirius se alejó de él y lo colocó boca abajo quedando enfrente del gran pene de James quien acarició sus ondulados cabellos al verle tragar; con una mano comenzó a masturbarle colocando sus mejillas al lado de la entrepierna del castaño con su lengua comenzó a lamer esa gruesa verga y con su otra mano a amasar sus bolas, el de ojos avellana solo podía gruñir y gemir al sentir esa húmeda lengua bajar y subir por su falo el rose de los dientes solo lo hizo estremecerse hasta que se vino en la cara del azabache quien lamió sus labios al saborear la amarga esencia.

_Diablos ¡Pero que sexy!_

Pensó el castaño, tomando ambas mejillas los unió en un fogoso beso saboreando su propia esencia en la boca contraria, cuando este soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir el miembro de Sirius envestirle con fuerza

-Deberías prestar más atención, little star-dijo con voz cantarina cuando Tom comenzó a intentar esconder sus gemidos con su mano, que fue rápidamente retirada por el castaño que le vio con reproche

-Déjanos escucharte Tommy-

Sin dejar de jadear Tom beso nuevamente al de ojos avellanas mientras era penetrado con fuerza y rapidez por el palinegro, en algún momento las posiciones se habían invertido entre los dos ex Gryffindor y ahora era James quien le penetraba con la misma rudeza pero sin ser doloroso, los tres continuaron así durante un buen rato viniendose tantas veces dentro del azabache quien soltaba hermosos gemidos para sus oídos.

Ahora los tres se encontraban acostados en la cama su pequeña estrella en medio de ambos mientras la abrazaban cada uno por su lado, Tom ya había caído en un profundo sueño después de toda esa actividad que lo dejó más que exhausto y probablemente mañana estaría quejándose de que por su culpa no podía sentarse bien sin que le doliera la cadera y que eran unas malditas bestias. Ellos sabían que su lindo Tommy no podía estar enojado con ellos por siempre si se levantaban lo suficientemente temprano y le traían el desayuno a la cama podrían ahorrarse a un Tom molesto durante su día libre.

Besando por última vez los labios de sus esposos ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazando a su pequeña estrella

**_¿Quien habría pensado, que estos tres habrían terminado juntos?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

-Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Esta historia originalmente la publique primero en Wattpad, pueden buscarme como @LeviAckerman185, publicare mas historias por ambas plataformas desde ahora
> 
> ¡¡Tom es como un bebé Hufflepuff!! *insertar meme de hello kitty*  
> Hay que cuidarlo esta chiquito


End file.
